How Did This Happen?
by siapom
Summary: CBPC 2 I don’t know what happened. I was sitting at home, working on my novel and quietly minding my own business. And, now, here I am – sitting in a chair, wearing weird clothes and wrapped up in toilet paper.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or original concepts from BONES. I'm just using the characters for some Halloween entertainment and fun. No infringement is intended. No profits will be made. Sad, but true.

**Author's Note: **My entry for Cullen's Bullpen's October Challenge. I honestly couldn't think of one gosh darned scary thing to write about. So, you get this instead. LOL I hope you like it.

_Thoughts are in_ _italics_.

How Did This Happen?

Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist and author, couldn't understand how she'd gotten herself into this situation.

"Done!"

A chorus of childish screams followed this joyous pronouncement as the team of four 5-year-olds jumped up and down, giving each other high-fives and clapping their hands. More than anything, she wanted to cover her ears when they started taunting the other, losing team.

"We're number One!"

"We beeattt you! We beeaaattt you!"

"Yoouuuu looost! Yooouuuu loooosstt!"

_I don't know what happened. I was sitting at home, working on my novel and quietly minding my own business. And, now, here I am – sitting in a chair, wearing weird clothes and wrapped up in toilet paper. How did this happen?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2 HOURS EARLIER

Brennan stood in her kitchen, staring into the open cabinet and debating whether to have a glass of wine or a bottle of beer. The days leading up to Halloween had been strange, even considering the time of year. Booth had come to her early the week before with two shipping crates of bones for her team to separate and examine. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, at least not in the US. It was only earlier in the day that they had tied up the final loose ends of what had turned into a case involving a pornographer that was illegally smuggling women into the country from overseas, not caring whether or not their travel accommodations encouraged their condition to be of the living variety when they arrived. The man, ironically named Oliver Scoundrelle, had taken to creatively disposing of the dead women's bodies, which is what led to his capture. He got a little too creative for his own good.

Brennan had spent the past two weeks working on desiccated corpse after desiccated corpse. There had been 24 bodies in all. It turned out that Scoundrelle's favorite method of disposal involved using one of his Louisiana family's "old-time" recipes for making jerky – with a slight variation in the ingredient list. He then used the "jerky" as feed for his pet alligators and threw the remaining bones into the swampland near his cabin. Unfortunately for him, the land wasn't his. When it was purchased and partially drained…well, a pile of bones is a bit odd – even in the swamp. The horrified land owner called the Louisiana state police. The state police called in the local FBI for assistance. The local FBI called Booth.

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Brennan paused. "Great. Now, I'm even talking to myself."

With a shake of her head, Brennan decided upon wine and reached for a crystal glass. She then chose a rich, French Cabernet. With filled glass in hand, she made her way to her bedroom where she turned on a CD featuring the sounds of a soft, forest rainfall and lit a few scented candles. Taking a sip of her wine, she opened her closet door and pulled out her most comfortable pajama bottoms and a warm fleece top. She changed and curled up on her bed, tucking her bare feet under a soft, woolen throw. Her laptop was already open and ready for her to start writing. She took a sip of wine and skimmed the last paragraph she'd written before placing the glass on the night stand and running her fingers over the keys. Her publisher was itching to get her newest novel on the shelves, but she was running a bit behind schedule. So, she planned to spend the weekend at home to get caught up.

She had just typed the first sentence when her phone rang – from the kitchen. With a groan she untangled her feet and hurried to grab the cordless from her kitchen counter. Upon seeing the name "Booth" on the caller ID a frown marred her delicate features, but she answered quickly with her usual, "Brennan."

"Bones. Oh, thank God you're home."

The frown turned to confusion. "Booth. I told you I was going to spend the weekend at home. Where else would I be?"

"Bones, it's Halloween. You're supposed to be at Angela's party tonight. Remember? She brought in the costume for you and everything."

Walking back to her bedroom for her wine glass, Brennan nodded even though Booth couldn't see it. "Yeah. But, I told her I couldn't make it. I really need to get the final chapters of my new book to my publisher on Monday. So, I'm spending all weekend here. I'm not leaving my apartment for anything except the direst of emergencies." She tucked the phone against her shoulder and resumed her position on her bed. "In fact, I was just getting started when you called."

She heard a heavy sigh come across the line and then the sound of a doorbell in the background. Then her partner muttered, "Oh, hell. Someone's early, and I'm not ready."

"Booth, aren't you supposed to be having a party for Parker's classmate's tonight?"

"Hang on a second."

A thump indicated that he'd placed the phone onto a table. Brennan could just barely hear the sound of a door opening and then the loud pounding of feet running by. Happy, childish hello's rang out in the background. She then heard the sound of Booth's voice speaking to what sounded like another adult, but she couldn't make out the words.

Moments later, Booth once again retrieved his phone and, sounding frazzled, said, "Sorry about that. The first party-goers just arrived."

Smiling to herself at his un-Booth-like tone, Brennan responded, "It sounds like they're already having a good time. So, what's wrong?"

A long pause from the other end of the line stilled Brennan's movements as she was raising her glass to her lips. "Booth?"

"I, uh… Well, you see, the thing is… Rebecca got the flu. And, as you know this was all supposed to be her doing, with me here to help watch the kids. But, since she's sick, that leaves it all for me to put together, and I'm nowhere near ready. Plus, now I don't have any other adults here to help supervise. And, all of the games aren't set up, yet. AndIcouldreallyuseyourhelp.Wouldyoucomeoverheretonight?"

This time the silence came from her end.

"You know I wouldn't interrupt your weekend and ask if I didn't have to, Bones. But, everyone else already has plans. Angela's throwing a party, and the squints will be there. My parents aren't in town until next month. Rebecca's parents are at some sort of party out of town. I'm really sorry. I know you're busy. But, I'm so screwed at the moment…" A shuddering sigh came across the line.

There was still only silence from Brennan's end as she tried to imagine what she would do in a room filled with hyper five-year-olds.

"Please?"

The pleading tone was what did it. Before she knew it, Brennan found herself saying, "Sure. I'll be there as soon as I get changed." She was about to hang up, when she heard her friend's voice call out to stop her.

"Uh, Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…" Booth cleared his throat. "Do you, by any chance, still have that costume Angela picked out for you?"

Brennan looked to her closet. "Yeah. Of course, I do."

With another clearing of his throat, Booth asked, "Do you think that maybe you could, uh, wear it tonight? I mean, the kids would really get a kick out of it. And, I'm dressed as a pirate and everything, so…"

She could practically hear him shrugging his shoulders. With a sigh, Brennan agreed. With that settled, and with the sound of the doorbell ringing in the background, Booth said goodbye and quickly hung up the phone. Brennan sagged back against the headrest of her bed, wondering what she'd just agreed to get herself into.

An hour or so later, Brennan stood on Booth's doorstep dressed in voluminous gypsy skirts which were billowing in the chill night air. Still wondering what she was doing, she raised a hand to ring the doorbell and, as the wind picked up, moved it quickly to hold down the filmy scarf that was covering her hair. She used her other hand to pull her velvet cloak closer to her body, while wishing Booth would hurry up and answer the door.

She was about to ring the bell again when the door suddenly flew open to reveal a tiny Spiderman.

Brennan stood there, waiting to be invited in, but the little Spiderman didn't make a move or a sound. She tried to see if she could spot Booth inside, but didn't see anyone above the height of three to four feet tall.

"Are you Dr. Brennan?"

Her gaze snapped down to Spiderman.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, are you Dr. Brennan? Ya look dif'rent."

"Uh. Yeah. Look, is Booth here?"

"Yup. My dad's here. He said you'd be here soon and to watch the door and to let you in," Spiderman said. But, he continued to stand in the middle of the doorway.

Brennan knelt down to the child's eye level. "Oh. So, you're Parker?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, that's a great costume, Parker. I didn't even recognize you. How about we go inside, and you can take me to where your father is, okay?"

Spiderman looked at her for a moment and then held out his hand to lead her inside. Brennan quickly followed him and shut the door, relishing in the sudden warmth. Then, with a tug on her hand, she was led down the hall and into an entertainment room. She laughed out loud before quickly hiding her grin behind her hand when she saw the scene playing out before her. There was Booth, dressed as a pirate whose mustache was half falling off and whose long hair was sitting sideways atop his head. He was quickly turning in circles, trying to stay out of the reach of the candy-coated hands of a small ballerina.

When Booth saw her standing there, he stopped moving and then grimaced as sticky fingers closed around his leg. The little ballerina wound her pink, tights-clad legs around his calf, sat on his foot and smacked his thigh, yelling, "My turn! My turn! Giddyup horsey!" With a wince, Booth complied, lifting his leg up and neighing like a horse. After hobbling for one complete turn about the room, Booth stopped and yelled that the horsey ride was closed for repairs. He then called for everyone to sit down on one side of the room while he got their special guest ready for the next game. He instructed them to think of their scariest story and that if they didn't behave, they would all go into time out. Brennan had to credit him with only having a slight limp as he led her out of the room and into the kitchen, where he flopped onto a chair with a groan.

"Oh, my God. What was I thinking when I agreed to this?"

With smirk, Brennan removed her cloak and looked down at him. "I don't know, but I can already hear them starting up in there. So, what's our next move, horsey?"

His glare, expected as it was, did nothing to lighten her amusement. He then pointed to a package of generic toilet paper and said, "Could you grab that? I'll bring the kitchen chairs."

"Toilet paper?"

"Yeah, Bones. Toilet paper. Don't tell me you've never played Wrap the Mummy." The smirk that had appeared on his face suddenly disappeared as they heard a sudden squeal in the other room, which was followed by a series of loud "shhh"'s. "Hurry up, I think they're up to something."

He grabbed two chairs by their backs and used his behind to bump open the door. "Well, come on Gypsy Queen!" The door swung shut behind him.

After a long look at the door, Brennan turned and picked up the package of toilet paper with a shrug. _Wrap the Mummy? I wonder what that means._


End file.
